


The Demon I Once Knew

by Alesche_Ionned



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesche_Ionned/pseuds/Alesche_Ionned
Summary: Yugi comes home one day and what is a simple letter changes so much. The past is hidden away brought into the light or is it trapped in the inky blackness.





	The Demon I Once Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have done this without my lovely beta http://karenusia.tumblr.com/

A group of teens walks down the street. Three boys and one girl, two of the boys are talking about dueling. One short tricolored haired boy and a tall blond this being Yugi and Joey. While the brunette haired girl Tea and ivory hair colored Ryou talk about studying. Wanting to get their homework all done so that they could enjoy the weekend. It’s no long till they reach their destination the game shop.

Yugi opens the door to the shop. The lights are off which is unusual for this time of day.

“Grandpa I’m home,” Yugi says expecting to at least a hear response from the back room.

No response. They headed upstairs to the home thinking that Solomon must have gone up to get something. They enter the living room and see a surprising sight. Solomon and Ms. Muto are sitting on the couch both with a worrisome and puzzled look upon their faces. In Ms.Muto’s hand is a piece of paper, it’s yellow with age.

“ What’s wrong?” Yugi questions worry clear in his voice.

It’s silent as Ms.Muto hands Yugi the letter the paper crinkles as Yugi takes it and reads it aloud.

“Dear Henry,

It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together

30 years really slips away, doesn’t it?

If you’re back in town come visit the old workshop

There’s something I need to show you.

Your best pal. Joey Drew.”

Yugi finishes reading it and his hand clenches the paper so tightly it crinkles in his tight grip as he shakes. For a moment he feels like he can’t breathe.

“He… went…didn’t …he ?” He asks shakenly.

Ms.Muto and Solomon just nod their heads. The confirmation being all Yugi needs as he takes off for his room. Bewildered Joey, Tea, and Ryou try to go after him shocked at the sudden action. Concern for their friend overriding any thought about what the letter meant to cause such a reaction.

“Leave him be.”

They were stopped by Solomon’s words.

“But he seemed really upset about the letter, shouldn’t we make sure he’s okay?” Tea asks concern clearly in her voice.

Even in all the time, she’s known Yugi he had never been this upset. To just take off, he hadn’t even done that after his duel with Kaiba on top of Pegasus’ castle. Sure tears and such but never just shutting down like that.

“ Yeah, I’ve never seen my little buddy like this just what about that letter made him so upset!” Joey exclaims in his usual exaggeration.

“Yes, I’ve never seen Yugi act like that before. Please, we’re just really worried.” Ryou says as he glances up towards the stairs then back to everyone.

Joey, Tea, and Ryou also have another important question in mind as Tea speaks up again asking.

“ Also who’s Henry?”

“Henry is-” Solomon starts to say but its cut off.

“Yugi’s father.”

By Mrs.Muto who had been quiet this whole time. She sighs her face bearing a downcast look.

“Henry, my dear brother, has always been the traveler even before his studio days which is why none of you have ever seen him.”

“But Yugi has never said anything about his father.” Tea interjects

“Yugi has his reasons that I don’t question as I respect his wishes. But if you have questions I can try my best to answer them.”

The three sit down when Ms.Muto finishes, their minds abuzz with questions as they hope to get the answers they seek.

\---

Meanwhile, upstairs Yugi sits upon his bed his legs curled up to his chest as he holds the letter tightly. Yami sensing his distress appears out of the puzzle. Worry clearly written across his faces as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Yugi..” Yami is lost at the look Yugi has, he seemed so lost, his eyes usually so bright and focused are now cloudy and distant. Yugi looks at him the cloudy look fading into one of worry and fear.

“What has you so upset your so rattled by a simple letter. Please tell me what’s wrong?”

Yugi takes a deep breath bracing himself to speak.

“I never talk about my own past for several reasons, the main reason being Joey Drew. The owner of the studio which is where Henry went,” Yugi glances over to his desk eyes catching a flash of white something long forgotten yet still held close by. Yami tries to follow his gaze yet Yugi looks away from it as fast he saw it. He closes his eyes tightly wishing he hadn’t looked.

“Yugi who is Henry to you that him heading to this studio has you so shaken?

“Henry is my father and I have to go after him. As much as I told myself I would never go back there Henry is worth it.”

Yugi gets up off the bed grabbing his backpack throwing some clothes in zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder. He grabs his deck of the desk sliding it into the box on his belt.

“Yugi I respect that you do not want to speak more on the matter, yet I need to know exactly why Henry would need you to go after him?”

“ Because I am the only one that knows the studio and with Henry’s luck he’s already got himself in trouble.”

\---

Back downstairs Ms.Muto patiently waits for them to ask her their questions. It’s not long till Joey bolsters out the first one.

“ How come Yuge never talks about Henry?”

Ms.Muto knew that question would be asked but she didn’t think this one would be the first one out of the gate. It takes her a moment to figure out the right words.

“I’m sorry Joey but as much I wish I knew the answer that is one I do not have. Yugi has his reasons.”

They except the answer, while unsatisfactory it’s still an answer. Maybe they can get Yugi to tell them himself. Other questions are still buzzing as Tea takes the chance to asks the next question.

“What’s this workshop that Henry went to?”

“Joey Drew Studios™ Henry worked there for a long time until one day he quit.”

Ms.Muto can remember going there once a few days after Henry had been hired, it was a quick visit along with Solomon just to see the place. Henry never did talk about his days at work after a while, before he would talk about his co-workers and how the cartoons were coming along. He’d call her once a week. Lost in thought she is startled at the next question.

“Why did he quit? Ryou asks

“He quit because of-,” She’s cut off suddenly

“Joey Drew.”

Everyone looks over the stairs Yugi stands at the last step the letter held tightly in one hand the other grips his bag strap. He takes the last step then sits down on the couch.

“I’m going after Henry and no one’s gonna talk me out of it,” Yugi says with determination even when he hates the thought of heading anywhere near that studio. After going through everything to save his Grandpa nothing is going to stop him from finding Henry.

“How are you even going to get to the studio?!” Joey exclaims clearly still worried about his best bud as he looks to the paper that started this.

“ I have a plan.” Yugi says

“Which is?”

“I’m going to offer Kaiba a deal.”

“Kaiba?! After everything he put us through?!”

“I forgave him for what he did and it’s my only choice. He is the only one that can get me to the studio fast enough.”

“Then if your gonna go after Henry we’re coming with ya.”

“Guys I couldn’t let you go with me, I don’t want to risk putting you all in danger again.”

“Yugi your not going to talk us out this you know.” Teas says knowingly that there no point in arguing. Yugi sighs giving in.

“Guys alright let’s go.  
\---

They head to Kaiba Corp and enter the lobby. They are surprised when they hear a voice call out to them.

“Hey, guys!”

They see Mokuba running up to them. They are surprised that he would be in the lobby. Considering that it would be expected that Mokuba would spend most of his time with Kaiba.

“What are you doing here?” He asks.

“I want to speak with Kaiba. It’s very important. ”Yugi says.

“You want to speak with my big brother? Why? What is so important?”

“I need to go to Joey Drew Studios™.”

“Come on.” Mokuba gestures them to follow him to the elevator. It is not long till they arrive at the top floor. What does take time is reaching Kaiba’s office.

“Mokuba why did you let the nerd squad in?” Kaiba says annoyance clear in his voice as he looks to the group with disdain. He wonders just why Mouba would think they were worth his time.

Mokuba sees Kaiba’s look and knows what he must be thinking, why on earth did he even entertain the idea of having anything to do with the nerd squad.

“Well it’s about Joey Drew Studios.”

“What? That old place Pegasus talked about? As far as I’m concerned I could care less.”

Kaiba goes back to looking at his screen finding the conversation over, he does not notice Yugi ‘s reaction to his words.

“Kaiba I came here to offer a deal and I’m not leaving till you hear me out.”

“Fine, I’ll be the judge if it was worth my time.”

“How about we settle this with a duel? If you win you get my title. But if I win you take us to the studio.”

“I accept your deal Yugi.” Kaiba get up

Kaiba tosses Yugi what looks to be an improved version of the duel disk they used at duelist kingdom. The design is sleek unlike the old model being round and bulky. The sides are folded in as it looks to be where the cards go when in play. Yugi wonders about how different a duel with these is going to be compared to last time.

“I wasn’t planning on releasing these just yet but what better time than now.”

They both head to their sides and call out

“Let’s duel!”

\---

The last move is called out by Yami and Kaiba’s life points plummet down to zero. Yami changes back with Yugi. Kaiba has a look of anger clearly across his face, yet he prides himself on keeping his promises.

“How do you even know about the studio? No one has been there in quite some time.” He asks irritated

Yugi hands him the letter. He reads it over his expression never changing.

“Alright, who’s this Henry person that you find it so important that you would bother me?”

“My father and if going by his luck he’s already got himself in trouble.”

“So it seems to run in the family,” Kaiba says mockingly as he leads them out of the room.

 

They follow Kaiba to the roof where the helicopter is waiting. They board the copter. Yugi settles in next to a window he gazes out the clouds slowly going by. He notices Yami appear yet he does not turn away from the window.

“I understand that you wanted to duel on your own, yet with your emotional state I felt it best if I dueled Kaiba.”

“Thank you.”

Yugi even with that seems detached and distant, lost in his thoughts no true direction just whirls of worry. He is startled when he feels a touch on his arm until he realizes it is Yami. The touch feels comforting and is exactly what he needs right now as he slowly relaxes.

The ride is a few hours in. Everyone had fallen asleep from the long ride, well everyone except Yugi and Kaiba.

“Kaiba how exactly did you know about the studio?” Yugi asks breaking the silence.

“Before Pegasus decided to try to take over Kaiba Corp. It was during a meeting about getting the holograms set up. He started to go on about a similar project, something about bringing toons to life by Joey Drew. He kept going on and on about Drew. I passed his nonsense of on the fool having too many of his wine spritzers.”

“I should have guessed with his obsession about toons. It would be no wonder that he would have had something to do with the studio.”

“He did more than just have an interest in the studio, he spent a large chunk of money to finance the place. I found out by accident when trying to get everything in order after the mess I was left with.”

“Mr.Drew has never paid back so much as a dime of his debt.”

“He never paid anyone, he was only ever worried about getting everyone in his pocket. He was a man of great ambitions.”

They feel the copter started to descend and land. Everyone jolts awake from the landing. They rush to look out the window and they are surprised at what they see. The studio stands dilapidated from years upon years of neglect, boards all over the place and others look like they are about ready to fall off. The signs have seen better days the lettering now faded and scratched up. Still with the damage, one can read JOEY DREW STUDIOS™.

Yugi looks at the place with clear discomfort at being near the place while the others look around with curiosity and confusion.

“Let’s just get this over with, I don’t want to spend any more time in this dump than I have to,” Kaiba says as the briskly walks pass everyone to stand next to Yugi.

Yugi reaches out and opens the door the hinges creak from years of neglect.

“Alright, Henry where are you?”


End file.
